fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 64
Zero (ゼロ Zero) is the 64th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on January 31, 2011. The last of the Oración Seis, Midnight, is defeated by Erza. This awakes an alternate personality within Brain, a cruel man of destruction named Zero whose only aim is to destroy anything and everything that has form. Synopsis Erza continues her fight against the last General of Oración Seis; Midnight. However, Midnight keeps on deflecting any and every attack Erza uses against him and Jellal is already beaten. Erza finally figures out two weaknesses in Midnight's powers. One is that he can only bend space in one specific area at a time and two is that he can't bend human bodies. In her flexible armor, the Robe of Yūen, Erza finally manages to defeat Midnight by attacking him with multiple swords while he attempts to crush her in her armor, rendering Midnight incapable of deflecting the barrage of swords. She then explains that the armor itself is "flexible" and hence immune to Midnight's powers and breaks free of her confines, but declines to finish him off, thinking that he will give up now that he has been beaten. However, just then a clock in the Ancient City atop Nirvana begins chiming, signifying the beginning of midnight. Midnight then begins laughing maniacally, gloating that his reflector ability is taken to the extremes at Midnight. He then begins transforming into a hideous beast and attacks Jellal and Erza. He taunts and attempts to break Erza by showing her images of her friends who have died. Erza then realizes that Midnight too was a slave at the Tower of Heaven. Midnight then reveals his hatred for Jellal and tricks Erza into attacking Jellal (by disguising Jellal as himself). Erza then realizes that he is using an Illusion Magic now and uses her artificial eye to negate his Magic. She then swiftly defeats Midnight, who releases his prayer yo be able to sleep in a quiet place and falls unconscious, despairing about his defeat. Meanwhile, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy are engaging Klodoa. It seems to be beating the gang until suddenly it realizes that Midnight has fallen. He begins trembling in fear and mutters that "he" is coming. When questioned by Natsu and co. he explains in fear that Brain has another personality; a fearful, sadistic personality named Zero, who loves to destroy any and everything. He goes on to explain that due to the uncontrollable nature of this personality, Brain had it sealed away using Organic Link Magic connected to the members of Oración Seis that would stop working if the generals fall. Atop King's Summit, the final line of the Organic Link Magic fades and Brain's body undergoes a drastic transformation into Zero, his eyes turning red and his face becoming deathly white. Zero then comes to face Natsu and the gang. Klodoa immediately begins groveling at Zero's feet, calling him "Master Zero". Zero then addresses himself as the Guild Master of Oración Seis and tells Natsu and co. that he will destroy them for the mess they made of "his" guild. He then decides to take care of the unconscious Jura first for attacking Brain's body, angering Natsu and prompting him to charge at Zero. Zero soundly defeats Natsu and co. without even breaking a sweat. He then begins ranting about how fun destroying anything with form is. However, he decides not to finish them right now and goes back to King's Summit. Klodoa then informs him that they are approaching Cait Shelter in a while and that, following it's destruction, there will be no one left to seal Nirvana ever again. This is scoffed at by Zero and called a waste of time. He then states that his only wish is to destroy and that his reign of destruction will begin from Cait Shelter. Meanwhile, Wendy and Carla are attempting to find Jellal, hoping that he will know how to stop Nirvana. Carla then runs out of Magical Power and is forced to switch back into terrestrial mode. Wendy then breaks down, despairing over her guild. Carla then convinces her to find a way to stop Nirvana herself. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Erza Scarlet vs. Midnight (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Klodoa (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Zero (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * ** * * * * * Spells used *Illusions *Evil Shock * * Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Enhanced Magical Power *Enhanced Strength Armors used * Weapons used *Numerous summoned swords Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, Midnight eats Jellal while in his monster form; but in the manga, he shoots out tentacles at both Jellal and Erza and pierces their torsos. *In the anime, Midnight also shows Erza Simon and Rob as dark statues and makes her think that she slices both them and Jellal with her sword. Midnight also seems to multiply and shows Erza as her young past self. None of this is in the manga. *Natsu and Gray argue with each other about Klodoa's attacks in the anime, but this is not in the manga. *Klodoa looks up Lucy's skirt in the manga, but in the anime he just looks her from up to down. *Klodoa also uses a lightning attack against Gray and Natsu in the anime, which was not in the manga. *Zero uses his magic to disintegrate Klodoa's wooden staff in the anime, but in the manga he simply uses his hand to crush the wood. *Erza and Jellal exchange kind words in the anime and Wendy is shown becoming determined to stop Nirvana; however, neither of these instances occurred in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes